


mojimoji-kun

by radhaj



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/pseuds/radhaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's not talk about this again, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	mojimoji-kun

__

  
Sticking to practical subjects seemed to be the safest route.

"These aren't very comfortable, are they? The material makes it hard for the skin to breathe, so it will get very hot. Especially if we're supposed to move..."  
"Most likely we'll not really have to move** that** much. At least, that's the idea, otherwise we wouldn't be doing this at all."  
"I also think mine's a bit small. It's kind of tight around the waist..."  
"Really? I was thinking that it was just making you **look** fatter, but maybe you really did gain some weight? When's the last time you went to the gym?"  
"You think? Damn. I **did** let myself go a little lately... Is it very obvious?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_Complaining didn't really work when the one you complained to was in an even worse predicament._

"This is embarrassing."  
"..."  
"I can't believe this! Can you believe this?"  
"..."  
"I swear, this is the most embarrassing thing I've had to do, ever! How did we get talked into this again? The staff will have a field day laughing at us... And just my luck, that new girl is in today too! At least I don't have anything to be ashamed of, even if this **is** rather revealing. Hey, maybe she'll be **more** interested after this?"  
"..."  
"Ok, what the hell's up with you today?"  
"They said we have to be very careful about not dirtying those."  
"So?"  
"They **took away** my chocolate."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_It was very important to be vigilant of your surroundings._

"Hey, Tetsu, isn't that the guy that's filming for the "making of" footage?  
"...please excuse me. I think I have a film to burn."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_The dance teacher **tried** to be patient._

"One, two, three, fo... No, the right hand goes **up** on the count of four! I'm afraid we'll have to do this part again."  
"Shit, I could have sworn it went to the right and then up. So it's like this?"  
"No, Ken, I think she meant the up that's **above** you."  
"...let's forget the hands, shall we? Just concentrate on the head movements from now on."

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_They were quick to learn that a smile covered up with a hand was the **best** reaction they could expect._

"The guy on the right is laughing again."  
"It's kind of hard** not** to notice, Hyde."  
"How many of the staff here today do you think we could get away with firing?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_The moral of the day was: don't laugh and you won't be laughed at._

"Yukki, I swear, if you smile at me that way one more time I **will** laugh when it's your turn to do this part."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_Thinking positively didn't bring the desired results._

"Well, at least it's not pink."  
"Why? What's wrong with pink?"  
"...nothing. Forget I said anything."

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
__It wasn't one of those things one just got used to as time passed._

"Yukki, you hanging in there?"  
".............."  
"Hey, don't glare that much! I **said** I'm sorry!"  
"That's the sixth time you've made a mistake in this part. Don't you think we've been here long enough already?"  
"I'll get it on the seventh. Seven always works out for us, right?

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_Maturity got in the way._

"Just imagine you're the blue power ranger."  
"That **might** have worked when I was five."  
"Hyde, I **know** you. It would have worked just as well when you were **twenty **five."  
"...maybe. But I'm thirty one now. I've grown out of that."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_Lucky numbers didn't turn out to be so lucky._

".......Ken........."  
"Erm... Maybe you made a mistake when counting?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The end didn't seem to come fast enough...

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
...it didn't seem to come at all._

\--------------------------------------------------------------

They met in the corridor, two of them coming out, the other two just coming in, none of them smiling. They stopped in front of each other, searching for something to say. Forseeably, Ken was the first to find it.  
"Soo... How did it go?" His voice didn't hold much hope for the answer.  
"Just... try to get it over quickly. And ignore the staff. " Tetsu's voice didn't give much reassurance. Hyde's wasn't any better.  
"Think of a good place. Stay there."  
They then stepped around the other two and practically **ran** away from the building.  
As they were left alone, Yukihiro and Ken looked at one another.  
"...it can't be that bad, can it?"  
Yukihiro's voice... didn't hold much hope either.


End file.
